Steady as She Goes: iPod shuffle Challenge
by gemsawesome
Summary: iPod challenge! Each song is a small snippet for a different character. in order, Luna, George, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie.


**So I wanted to do this "iPod Challenge too" Here goes! You have to set your iPod on shuffle and write a short drabble using the concept of the song, and you can only write for as long as the song goes. After the song is over, you can't write anymore. This should be interesting! Let's see how it goes!**

**R&R reminds me of Railroads...**

* * *

><p><strong>1). Bohemian Rhapsody -Queen<strong>

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Cought in a landslide, no escape from reality!_

Luna Lovegood was watching herfriends from behind her upsidown Quibbler. Eveyrthing seemed so surreal from her viewpoint. She wasn't really paying attention toHarry and Ginny who were in a fould mood with one another, as if they _just killed a man, pulled the trigger now he's dead_. She wanted to say _goodbye everybody, she had to go any way the wind blows. _

"Alas! Gotta mush! Gotta Mush will you do the fandango Ron?_" _she got the same confused stares but disreigarded them immediately and got up and danced to the music in her and Hermione didn't seem to know what to do about the situation she was causing and Harry and Ginny were ignoring everyone. and her handsome Neville who had been gobbling up goulash, gaped at her, unaware that it was now pouring out of his giggled at him and sat down next to him.

"wha-?"

"Nothing really matters, neville, in the long run its just the way the wind blows."

**2). American Pie - Don McLean**

_Something touched me deep inside the day the music died._

A part of George was missing without Fred, How could he introduce himself to anyone anymore? Would his and his brother's joke shop be just as successful if it were no longer plural. It seemed as is the music that the mischief makers ran their life by had suddenly stopped mid-track. Part of him despaired and part of him was bloody pissed that a fucking death eater had destroyed them while they were still in their prime. They had so many new adventures in store, so many girls to fuck, so many memories that would never be made. He would just have take it one train ride at a time and let the music catch up with him.

_And the three men I admire most, the father, son and the holy ghost – they caught the last train for the coast singin' Bye Bye Miss American Pie, drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die._

**3). Paper Bag - Fiona Apple**

_I was staring at the sky just looking for a star_

_to pray on a wish or something like that _

_was having a sweet fix on a daydream of a boy _

_whose reality I knew was hopeless to be had_

Ginny sometimes wished Harry wasn't so gung-ho. She wanted him to be with her and do normal relationship things with her, she wanted to get mad that he hadn't talked to her in a week or was late for work. But she knew Harry better than that. He didn't want a girl who was a sap. But sometimes she was hungry for more of him. But the cost was too high, the cost was to much to love.

_hunger hurts and I wanted you so bad oh it kills _

_but I know Im a mess you don't want to clean up. _

_I got too full cause these hands are too shaky to hold _

_hunger hurts but starving works when it costs too much to love_.

Ginny was sure that someday she would go crazy because of that boy. With every insignificant random boyfriend she had before him, she could help but love harry. But she would be damned before she let him know how much fear it put her through. She wasn't a pussy, but in a dark place inside her, there was a tender spot of insecurity that only harry could touch.

**4). What I wouldn't do – A Fine Frenzy**

_If we were children I would bake you a mud pie_

_Warm and brown beneath the sun_

_Never learned to climb a tree but I would try_

_just to show you what I'd done._

_Oh what I wouldn't do, if I had you babe I had you_

_oh what I would do If I had you babe I had you_

Hermione watched Ron jotting down notes in Defensee Against the Dark Arts Class, secretly wishing he would look at her. But she knew he wouldn't do that. He was so faciniated with Lavender Brown and her giant boobs that were always flopping in his face. If only

_If we were old my dearest you would be older,_

_But I would crawl upon your lap;_

_wrap a blanket around my frail little shoulders and I'd die happily like that._

If only her dreams of growing old with Ron would come true. She would lie next to him hold him, kiss him, fight with him, laugh with him. She would smile for the rest of her life!

Hermione watched the lovely couple from outside the small cafe, her heart was filled with regret. All she could think of when she saw them together was how much of an idiot she had been. Watching Ron on his date with Leann Brewster was more torture than watching him snog Lavender Brown because she had blown it. She was glad he had moved on but she couldn't help but wallow. If she hadn't been so terrified of committing, she would have told him she loved him when she had the chance. But it was what she wouldn't do when he was hers.

_It was now and we were both in the same place,_

_didn't know how to say the words,_

_My heart ticking like a bomb in a birdcage – I left before someone got hurt._

_Cause it was what I wouldn't do, when I had you babe, when I had you._

**5). Steady as she Goes -Raconteurs **

_Find yourself a girl and settle down, live a simple life in a quiet town, steady as she goes. _

His mothers words echoed in his head but Charlie was having too much fun ignoring her. Nevertheless the new healer at the Romanian Dragon Refuge was catching his attention

_Well here we go again you've found yourself a friend who knows you well but no matter what you do you always you feel as though you trip and fell._

Charlie was usually very charismatic. He had his fair share of girlfriends – because he was lonely and he knew he could get them, But his heart was with the dragons – much more fascinating creatures and much less destructive. But this new healer…

_But no matter what you do you always feel as though you trip and fell – so steady as she goes. _

She had his head spinning!

* * *

><p>AN: I am diggin my playlist here - very good songs!


End file.
